Pirate Resistance
The Pirate Resistance was the movement formed by Billy Bones to combat Governor Woodes Rogers and his regime after the execution of Charles Vane. It combatted his forces on New Providence Island while the Pirate Fleet prepared to invade from the sea. History Season Three The resistance movement informally began when James Flint and Charles Vane planned to frustrate Rogers' attempts to transport Jack Rackham and the cache of gems off the island. They recruit Featherstone and Idelle to help them spy on Rogers and his council while waiting with their men and Anne Bonny at the Barlow Estate, which has been abandoned since Miranda's death. They learn of the route Rogers and his caravan will be taking to their ship on the southern coast. While the caravan is en route, the pirates ambush it and immobilize the carriage and kill Rogers' guards with minimal casualties. Flint and Billy Bones escape with the chest while Vane and Bonny work on freeing Rackham from the carriage, for he is chained to the floor. Bonny rides away with Rackham, but as they leave, Rogers shoots Vane in the leg, knocking him off his horse. With Hornigold's Militia arriving, Vane orders them to leave. He tries to fight Rogers and almost succeeds in defeating him but the militia arrives and arrests Vane. At the shore, Rackham and Bonny rendezvous with Flint and Billy as they are preparing to depart in the longboats from the ''Walrus. ''Flint wants to free Vane himself, but Billy says he is too important to what comes next. Billy says he is best suited to free Vane, for his parents were agitators. He asks for two men to help him and Flint gives him Ben Gunn and Wayne. They make the Barlow Estate their base of operations and meet with Featherstone and Idelle. Billy says his first goal is to get the street to care about Charles Vane again. Featherstone says that Rogers' people are on high alert, knowing there was a spy. Billy tells him that they don't need spies again just yet. Billy tells them that he wants their help rescuing Vane. Featherstone is dubious, reminding Billy that there are over 100 Redcoats between the gates of the Fort and Vane's cell. Furthermore, Vane is to be shipped out tomorrow. Billy says that they need to make sure that they don't ship Vane out at all. They have to make sure he stays in Nassau and buy as much time for themselves as possible. Billy recruits Jacob Garrett, who comes recommended by Featherstone as one of the most gifted orators on New Providence, as well as a man who is determined to be famous. He rouses hatred against the tyranny of Eleanor Guthrie, and then demand that Vane be tried in Nassau rather than be shipped off to England. This is a stalling tactic: they hope that it will give them enough time to mount a rescue for Charles Vane. However, Eleanor Guthrie holds an accelerated trial in the middle of the night and Vane is sentenced to death by hanging. Billy and Jacob prepare to rescue him at the gallows by dispersing their men among the crowd and to try to incite a riot that would cause enough confusion to free Vane. Jacob warns Billy that they have to act quickly as Vane is led to the gallows, but Vane subtly shakes his head at them - telling them to let him die and become a martyr for the pirate cause. As Vane slowly chokes to death, Garrett leads some of his men to hold down Vane's body so his neck would break, allowing for a far quicker death. Billy then remarks to Ben Gunn that resistance in Nassau is now fully underway. The Pirate Resistance's first formal act is delivering a Black Spot to Captain Throckmorton, the first pirate to accept the pardon, saying they're offering him the first chance to repent. They demand the removal of Captain Vane's body from the gibbet in the square by nightfall. He takes the letter to Eleanor, Max and Mr. Soames. Max wants to listen to the letter, but Soames says it will make them look weak if they comply with an anonymous threat. Eleanor decides to compromise, leaving the body up for three more days only. Jacob Garrett reports to Billy that Throckmorton was seen drinking with his men and in high spirits, ignoring their threat. Billy is unsurprised, saying they need to introduce a villain into their story. Billy and his men later hang Throckmorton in Nassau's square. They later send a letter to the Governor's Council, taking credit for the murder of Throckmorton and proclaiming their alliegance to the pirate king Long John Silver. After this and the defeat of his forces at the Maroon Island, Rogers declares martial law over Nassau Town. Interim Billy leads a full fledged pirate army out of the Barlow Estate, which is fortified. After their defeat at the Maroon Island, Commodore Chamberlain leads most of Rogers' ships and soldiers back to England after war breaks out with Spain. One subordinate, Captain Berringer, leads a mutiny of a few hundred men to stay and avenge their defeat. They pledge loyalty oaths to Rogers himself. Billy and his men engage in a war of attrition with Rogers and his men. They try to force their way into Nassau Town but are repelled in a bloody fight. However, the Pirate Resistance is able to take over most of the rest of the island outside Nassau. The large interior estates remain relatively safe from the pirates, but the western plantations are subjected to midnight raids. The supply lines from the estates to Nassau Town are frequently subjected to raids by the Pirate Resistance. Berringer convinces two men to betray them and try and kill the leadership of the Resistance, but they are caught and executed. Featherstone uses his position in Nassau to spy on Rogers' regime and sends reports to the Maroon Island. Season Four The pirate invasion of Nassau ends in failure when three of the Pirate Fleet's ships are grounded. Edward Teach leads the ''Revenge ''away from Nassau in order to draw away Rogers' sloops. Flint and Madi lead a few dozen survivors in longboats to the fallback position on the eastern shore. They leave behind over two hundred men, 121 of which are captured. Billy leads a small group of men to meet the survivors and Flint angrily confronts him. Billy says he did try to warn Flint not to enter the harbor, Featherstone was supposed to send the message. Flint informs Billy that Silver is presumed dead or captured. Billy then leads the men to the Barlow Estate, and tells Flint and Madi to wait inside while he meets Jacob and returning scouts. Inside, Flint, Billy and Madi try to plot their next move. Billy says that even with their increaed numbers, they don't have the strength to assault Nassau Town. He does think that they can take the Underhill Estate, and bolster their numbers by freeing the slaves there. Flint disagrees, and says that if they don't assault the Governor now, he'll retrench. Billy angrily tells Flint that he is not in command of the men in Silver's absence, Billy is. Flint tries to use the fact that he is possibly the only person left alive who knows the location of the cache of gems. Madi then steps in and says that she also knows its location, and sides with Billy. In Nassau, Max reveals to Idelle and Featherstone that she knows that they are spies for the Resistance. She also reveals that she was the one who stopped Featherstone's messenger. She says that she simply desires for all this conflict to finally end. The Pirate Resistance successfully assaults the Underhill Estate under the cover of night. Underhill and his family are taken captive, and the militia guarding the estate are killed. However, Ruth, a slave and former contact of Mr. Scott, tells them to leave. Madi then informs Billy that the estate owners became suspicious after she retrieved her father's weapons stockpile. They split up the families across the eight plantations, and if any one slave community would rise up or by inaction, allow an estate to fall, their family members would be tortured or killed. Madi tells Billy informs Billy of this and attempts to lead the men away with Flint. They plan on taking Nassau, which would act as a signal for simultaneous slave revolts across all the estates. Billy wants to stay at the Underhill Estate after losing six men trying to take it, believing his men can move to the other estates quickly enough. When Flint and Madi try to lead them away, Billy orders his men to apprehend Flint. This leads to a standoff between Flint, his Maroon allies and the men from the fleet, and Billy's men. They begin fighting each other, but the Plantation Militia from other estates arrives. Billy and his men stay and fight, while Flint, Dooley and Joji, and Madi, Kofi, Obi, Zaki, and their men retreat into the fields, eventually finding an Abandoned House. The house becomes the temporary headquarters of the faction of the Pirate Resistance led by Flint and Madi. They and the dozen or so men that were able to retreat with them from the Underhill Estate find the house and take shelter there. The next day, they discuss their plan of action. Obi, a Maroon, advocates that they leave the island. Flint insists that they leave when they take Nassau or not at all. Obi asks what army they will take Nassau with, adding that no slave on the island will never fight alongside a pirate again, not after the events of the previous night. Madi reminds her guard that there were pirates who fought alongside them against Billy Bones and his men at terrible odds and enormous cost. Billy and his men are their enemies, not all pirates. Madi agrees to go into town with Kofi escorting her to see what sort of support remains to them in Nassau. Madi goes into Nassau Town to assess the situation and see what allies are left to them. Madi meets with Eme and informs her of what happened. She tells Eme that there has to be support for their cause in Nassau, however dormant. Eme says that once there was, but Nassau is too frightened to openly defy Rogers and his soldiers. Madi tells Eme that she and Captain Flint have lost more than she can know to reach this moment, adding that Flint is waiting with a small force of men. Eme asks if Long John Silver is with them, and Madi tells her that he died in the bay. Eme then tells her that Silver is alive, and a posse just departed for the Wrecks to capture him. Madi is able to inform Flint and he and his men are able to rescue Silver and Israel Hands. Eme meets with Flint, Silver, Madi and their men at the Abandoned House that has become their temporary headquarters. Eme tells them that the execution of the prisoners taken from the invasion is scheduled for today, and Berringer stood in the square and said if Long John Silver had a problem with this he was welcome to show his face and voice it. Dooley points out that even if they could get through the outer defenses, ten of them walk into town and face what could be 100 soldiers. Flint says that everyone knows what is to happen when Long John Silver returns, all that remains is for him to return. Silver says it would help if Nassau knew he was coming, and asks if Eme can see to that. Eme promises that she'll see to it. Billy and his men are successful in holding on to the estate. They execute Underhill and his family. When Flint and Silver lead their men and the citizens of Nassau in rising up against Berringer, Billy leads his Resistance men to help them. They arrive in the nick of time, shooting at the Redcoats on the rooftops who were preparing to fire a volley at the pirates. Nassau Town is successfully taken by the pirates, but Eleanor Guthrie is able to retreat to Fort Nassau with the Governor's Council and several dozen Redcoats. After learning that Nassau has fallen, Julius, a slave on the Edwards Estate, leads a rebellion that spreads to the other estates. The pirates at the Underhill plantation send warnings to the other estates against punishing their slaves. In response, they receive a sack of White fingers. The slaves who understand that the pirates had good intentions in taking the Underhill Estate are freed. Those they fear will rise up and join Julius' army are chained. In Nassau, chaos reigns in the streets, with old hurts being settled by knife and gunfire. Amongst the madness, Eleanor Guthrie escapes and finds safety in Fort Nassau with the remnants of the Governor's redcoats. Eleanor immediately takes charge, but Max is missing. Meanwhile, James Flint and John Silver wrestle with re-establishing order. While Flint organises a new Captain’s Council, it’s Silver’s word that rules, although for now they are of one mind. A note arrives from Eleanor offering a prisoner exchange, twenty captured pirates for Max, who Billy Bones has. Silver confronts Billy Bones none too pleased with him. It is a tense exchange that shows how much they’ve both grown. Billy pleads with him to remember a time when neither of them bought into Flint’s crusade. Flint will trample anyone who's in his way, including Madi. Silver is more than a little affected by Billy’s words. With Max finally in his hands, Silver asks her about the night she tried to detain him, and what she would have done with him. Max tells him of a place her spies found in Florida, where the English aristocracy send troublesome family members to disappear, and be cared for in secret. The allusion is clear to Thomas Hamilton being alive. Madi rides to the Underhill Estate, where Ruth explains the situation to her. Madi expresses her desire to repair the pirate-slave alliance. Ruth says it will be difficult after what happened to the slaves at the Edwards Estate. Furthermore, Julius knows that Flint and Silver don't have complete control over the pirates. Madi then promises to get control of them. Max is exchange for the twenty pirate prisoners including Mr. De Groot. During the trade, Silver asks Flint if he would end his war against the British Empire, if he could have Thomas Hamilton back, but Flint just responds in platitudes. Rogers approaches Nassau in the ''Revenge. ''Flint asks Billy if he and his men can hold the beach and Billy promises to do so. Flint then tells Silver about a message he just received from Eleanor. Despite learning that Rogers is already on his way back to Nassau, Eleanor holds a secret meeting with Flint and Silver to strike a bargain. She is ready to quit and will surrender the fort without a fight, in exchange for Urca gold and safe-passage out of Nassau. Silver immediately refuses, but can only watch silently as Flint accepts the deal, offering himself as guarantor. The pirates under Billy Bones prepare to defend the beach. Silver then informs Billy of the deal Flint struck with Eleanor. Billy is outraged, saying everyone depends on that cache for Nassau's treasury. Silver replies it was the only way to avoid a fight they were far from gauranteed to win. Billy replies that nothing has ever been gauranteed for them. Silver makes him promise to allow Eleanor's messenger, Mrs. Hudson, to board a launch to be rowed to the ''Revenge. '' Rogers continues sailing towards Nassau, but Eleanor fires several warning shots at him with Flint's help. He then departs, presumably for Port Royal as per her instructions. The pirates on the beach rejoice, firing their guns into the air. Madi then returns and meets with Silver in a tent. Silver updates Madi on the situation and is shocked when she takes James Flint’s side; holding Nassau without the gold will be difficult, but sacrifices must be made. And speaking of sacrifices, they must repair the damaged alliance with the plantation slaves, by giving them Billy. Later, Silver and Billy look out at the ''Walrus ''being towed off the hulk. Silver remarks that it is unnatural that the ship has survived all it has been put through. Billy tells Silver that the men will follow him, for he is exactly what Billy hoped he'd be: a rational man to lead Nassau. Silver argues that Billy only views him as rational as long as he sides with Billy over Flint. Billy refuses to stand by while all their futures are bargained away because Flint doesn't believe they'll follow Silver when they will. Billy boldly offers to kill Eleanor and Flint during the exchange for the gold. Silver appears to agree, but takes himself off alone to decide between betraying Flint or Billy. Maudlin and indecisive, Silver seeks council from Israel Hands. However, instead of offering friendly advice, Hands slaps him; insecurity is not a good trait in a Pirate King. Silver notifies the fort that he doesn’t want the exchange happening in full view of the beach and changes the location. This makes Eleanor twitchy, but Flint reassures her. Meanwhile outside the tunnel, with his men hidden i n the bushes, Billy thinks he is waiting to ambush Eleanor and Flint. However, Jacob Garrett comes up and tells him that this isn’t so; Jacob has been charged with killing him. Nonetheless, Jacob refuses, telling Silver’s men that they’ve forgotten who they should be following; their oaths were given to Billy, when Long John Silver was just a fiction. With a look, John sends in Israel Hands to take them both out. The fight is quick. Jacob is killed, and Billy beaten to within an inch of his life. However, Silver stops Hands from delivering the killing blow, and orders Billy delivered to the plantation slaves. Silver arrives at the Underhill Estate, where he orders the slaves unchained. He asks Ruth to help broker an alliance between him and Julius. Silver wants to repair the damage done with the slaves, by offering up Billy Bones. There’s just one condition, that he survives their retribution. In Nassau, Havana's Fleet arrives. Featherstone and Idelle retreat to the ''Walrus ''with a number of men and whatever coin they could find. Dooley leaves to warn Silver and the men at the Underhill Estate. Meanwhile, Silver treats with Julius, who finds the pirates untrustworthy, fearing that he and his people will be returned to slavery should the tide turn against them. However, Dooley bursts in and informs them of the Spanish invasion. Silver resolves to make a stand at the estate rather than risking being attacked while en route to the waiting ''Walrus. '' Founders, Leaders and Members Founders and Leaders *Billy Bones (former; banished) *Ben Gunn *Jacob Garrett (deceased) *Augustus Featherstone (spy in Nassau) *Idelle (spy in Nassau) *Wayne (presumed deceased) *James Flint (post invasion of Nassau) *Long John Silver (post invasion of Nassau) *Madi (post invasion of Nassau) Members *Russell *Henry *Davis *Israel Hands (post battle of Nassau) *Tom Morgan (post battle of Nassau) *De Groot (post invasion of Nassau; deceased) *Dooley (post invasion of Nassau; deceased) *Joji (post invasion of Nassau; deceased) *Kofi (post invasion of Nassau; deceased) *Obi *Zaki (post invasion of Nassau; deceased) *Colin (post invasion of Nassau; deceased) *Adams (post invasion of Nassau; deceased) *Williamson (post invasion of Nassau) Category:Groups and factions Category:Pirate